


[podfic] Adequacies

by read by lunchee (lunchee)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Format: Streaming, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, PTSD, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-17
Updated: 2012-04-17
Packaged: 2017-11-03 15:31:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/382997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunchee/pseuds/read%20by%20lunchee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Adequacies' by <b>AJHall</b> read aloud.</p><p>Nightmares, dilemmas and an invisible leopard in the house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Adequacies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Brate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brate/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Adequacies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/130062) by [AJHall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJHall/pseuds/AJHall). 



  


**Length:** 20mins

**Song Credit:** _Dangerous Animals_ by Arctic Monkeys 

**Stream:**

  


**Download:**[Audiobook](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?drv6a0dgd7ud2az) (10MB) || [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?gddadireta2edk2) (11MB) 

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes when you try something new, you feel really good about it - and then when you check it the second time, you think 'WTF?' This is one of those times. I 'm gonna leave it for prosperity, but yeah...sadly other readers can perform like this and I really...can't...


End file.
